fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 64
FS Helios) No we're not... C22) You just said we were screwed! FS Helios) I was kidding and I want an ability! C22) One ability, soft served, coming up! Ability Activate! Flash Fire ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( FS Helios releases a beam from his chest ) ( The beam breaks the top of his energy shield ) ( Black spheres start to get through the cracks ) C22) AHHHHH! WE'RE TOTALLY SCREWED! DX ( Darterym's body separates ) ( The beam passes by Darterym and crashes into the ceiling ) ( The ceiling collapses with sunlight entering the room ) Lady Heat) SO TOTALLY SCREWED AND I MEAN TOTALLAY! C22) LADY! ' '''Lady Heat) NO! I'M NOT HELPING! ' '''( FS Helios fires another beam ) BOOM! ( The beam crashes into the ceiling ) C22) Please! ''' '''BANG! ( Pieces of the ceiling crash near FS Helios, C22, Lady Heat, and Cyanide Helios ) Cyanide Helios) FS...Can I help you? FS Helios) *Stunned* ...*In head* He didn't just ask...*To Cyanide Helios* Sure... C22) *In head* Maybe there's hope after all... Wolf) Ability Activate! Black Nitro! ( Demenatic Wolfie spins in a drill motion, black aura included ) ( Cyanide Helios comes out of ball form ) ( Wolfie drills towards FS Helios' cracking energy shield ) C22) FS, beam ova-''' '''Cyanide Helios) I got this one! *Hands switch for laser guns* FS Helios) O_O Cyanide Helios) I've been saving it...*Fires two beams* ( The two beams cut through the energy shield ) ( Wolfie continues twirling ) ( The two beams collide into one intoxicating beam ) ( Wolfie crashes into the beam and a green mist forms ) ( Wolfie falls to the ground ) ( Lady Heat comes out of her ball form ) Cyanide Helios) TEAMWORK! FS Helios) I got Darterym... Cyanide Helios) Heat and me got Wolfie FS Helios) NOW LETS FIGHT! ( The energy shield fades ) ( FS Helios breathes fire onto the ground ) ( The black spheres move away ) C22) Ability Activate! Solar Cannon! ( A fiery outline of a cannon is created on FS Helios' back and used as a weapon ) ( An outlined cannon forms on FS Helios' back ) ( Cyanide Helios continues shooting Wolfie ) ( Wolfie avoids each shot ) ( Lady Heat stands in-front of Wolfie ) Demenatic Wolfie) AWOOO-''' '''( Lady Heat slaps Wolfie's face ) ( Wolfie shatters and Wolf disappears ) C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Solar Double-strike! ( FS Helios fires a blast from his cannon that strikes the opponent with an outline hit and a direct hit ) ( FS Helios releases a blast from his cannon ) ( Darterym punches the blast ) ( The blast heads towards FS Helios ) C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Nova Scorch! ( Fire Strike Helios' Chest Orb Turns into blue flames which blot out the sun and then fires them in a violent spinning stream of flames ) ( The sun blots out and blue, violent, spinning flames shoot out of FS Helios' chest orb ) ( The spinning stream of flames hit the repeled blast ) ( The repeled blast repels back to Darterym ) ( Darterym grabs the blast and adds black spheres into it ) ( The blast absorbs the violent flames ) ( Darterym punches the blast back at FS Helios ) C22) Sacred Ability Activate! Dragon Raze! ( FS Helios shoots a fireball into the air which explodes into to smaller ones that also explode into smaller ones and seek out the enemy; each spilt strengthens and quickens the fireballs ) ( FS Helios quickly charges and releases a fireball ) ( The blast absorbs the fireball ) C22) ... ( FS Helios releases another blast from his cannon ) ( The blast absorbs it ) C22) FS, MOVE! ( FS Helios releases another blast ) ( The blast absorbs it ) C22) FS! Cyanide Helios) ' '( FS Helios releases a forth blast ) ( The forth blast is absorbed ) C22) O_O THERE IS NO DODGING NOW! ( FS Helios falls onto his knees ) ( The blast crashes into a bakugan ) BOOM! MoCC: Episode 65 Grade of MoCC: Episode 64? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Darterym Category:Lady Heat Category:Cyanide Helios Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Wolf